


Cybertron Academy

by Skye1456



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, General fiction, Humanized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Skye1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Darby is one of this year's freshmen at the prestigious Cybertron Academy. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him he gets caught up in the rivalry of the two factions in the school. He'll make new friends and dangerous enemies all while trying to keep his grades up and not get expelled in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybertron Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Humanized AU. Main characters will be from Prime but appearances and cameos from other universes. Enjoy!

Jack Darby had just been abruptly woken up from his blissful sleep by his alarm. He groaned and turned it off as he sluggishly lifted himself off from his bed. He stretched and yawned.

He scratched the back of his head. Today was different. Why was today different? Jack searched through his slow morning brain to remember why today was different.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

Four seconds...

Five—wait. Oh yeah.

Today was his first day at the Cybertron Academy!

His brain now awake he dashed around his room getting himself ready. He lived in Galaxy City, home to the prestigious Cybertron Academy for Exceptional Students. Only the best of the best got accepted, and after getting his application test results back during the summer, he had been excited ever since.

There were so many stories about the school. How it's academic standards were beyond exceptional and all of its graduates went on to become incredibly successful. However, there were also stories about the recent years at the academy.

Apparently the student body had been split into two groups, or rather factions as they called it: The Autobots and Decepticons(now who the heck came up with those is beyond Jack). It had been going on for so long that now it was practically a must that any new student join one of the factions or risk getting caught up in middle as a Neutral. Apparently the two factions absolutely despised each other and there would often be hallway clashes.

Jack has stories about both factions and wasn't too worried about it. People exaggerate things like that all the time...right? Whatever. He thought. Their just a bunch of child prodigies. How bad could this "war" as it was called, be? 

* * *

 

Jack was walking down Earth Lane, the street where the school was. It used to be on Far Star Boulevard, but the last school burned down in an "accident".

He walked and as he was walking a large, dark purple truck passed by him on the street. It was filled with teenagers all around his age. He could barely make out any distinguishing features on any of them because the truck was going by so fast, but he did get a flash of silver hair in the shotgun seat.

Jack cocked his head to one side as he saw the truck pull into the parking lot of Cybertron Academy. Those guys went the school? They looked bad. Real bad. Did they belong to one of the factions? Jack was beginning to doubt that the stories he heard were wrong if those guys were apart of them.

Cybertron Academy was a massive, four story tall silver metal building. It back was surrounded by a large plot of land that it owned. The front plot of land was filled with students mingling and socializing.

Jack walked through the crowd and right through into the school. He looked down at his time table. At the top was the number of his locker. Also stuck to it was a name tag that he then put on his shirt. It was on the third floor. Now all he had to do was find a way to get upstairs.

He wandered around where he was for a bit before a female voice spoke from behind him. "Hey. You're Jack Darby right?" She spoke. Jack turned to see a petite blond girl with pink highlights. She had bright blue eyes and wore light pink lip gloss. She wore a blue jacket with matching pants and a black t-shirt. She stood in front of Jack with her arms crossed.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Jack replied.

The girl pointed to the name tag she wore on her shirt. "My name is Ariana Cecil, but I prefer to be called Arin, or Arcee."

"Arcee? What kinda weird name is that?" Jack asked.

"It's my Autobot faction name. If you join one of the two factions then you usually get one if you want." Arcee answered. "Along with one of these." Arcee brought out a card the size of a credit card. It had a weird, red face looking shape on it.

"What's that?" Jack wondered.

"It's a faction card. It identifies you as a part of a faction. Either Autobot, which I am, or Decepticon." Arcee practically spat the last word.

"So, everyone in each one of the factions has one of those?" Jack asked. Arcee nodded. She turned and gestured for Jack to follow her.

"Wow. You guys take this faction stuff really seriously." Jack commented. Arcee turned to him abruptly, stopping him.

"Yes. We take it seriously because it is serious. Unfortunately, freshman like you don't understand that until you've experienced your first week." She huffed angrily and turned back around.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you showing me around?" Jack asked.

"Because we don't have a lot of new students coming in this year. Our principal thought that it would be a good idea to have some of the older students act as guides for their selected freshman." Arcee explained. Jack nodded as Arcee led him up a stairway.

"What's your locker number again?"

Jack looked down at his time table. "Locker 2890."

Arcee smirked. "Third floor. Your lucky. That's Autobot territory."

"Really?" Jack asked.

Arcee nodded. "Yep. Our base is up there. Room G-184 if you're interested in joining a faction. And call me biased, but you seem like the kind of kid who'd fit in with the Autobots. You don't look like a certified jerkwad like the Decepticons."

"Oh. Okay." Jack spoke. "What happens if I don't join a faction?"

"Then you're a Neutral. We Autobots respect that but the Cons, heh. To them it's their way or the highway. They make it their mission to make the lives of the Neutrals miserable however possible and often. We Autobots try our best to help or keep the Neutrals away from any of that danger, but there's only so much we can do." Arcee answered. "In short, my advice is to join a faction, and join the Autobots Jack. Trust me. We'll make your years here at the academy bearable with the Decepticons around."

Jack nodded and continued to follow Arcee through the halls of the school.

Soon they were on the third floor. Jack saw many interesting looking teens around. A pair of twins running through the halls. One kid was tapping his feet to the music playing in his headphones. Another was practically speeding through the halls on a skateboard.

"Wow. Are these kids all Autobots?" Jack asked.

"Most of them. A couple are Neutrals taking refuge during their spares or before school." Arcee answered. "Okay let's see. 2887. 2888. 2890! Here you go Jack. Your locker."

"Thanks Arcee." Jack looked around his locker and didn't see any lock. "Uh...Arcee. How do I get into the locker?"

Arcee smiled. "Cybertron Academy has all the latest tech. A fingerprint sensor is your lock."

"Seriously?" Jack demanded. Arcee nodded.

She took Jack's hand and pressed it against the locker door. After a few seconds a quiet alarm sounded and the locker opened. Jack smiled as the locker opened. He turned to Arcee who was now smiling at him.

"Welcome to Cybertron Academy Jack Darby."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.net. A friend told me to try this site and lo and behold here I am. Story is still incomplete on both ends of the spectrum.


End file.
